


Stay With Me, Forever (Remake)

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Condoms, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, Table Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Stan and Ford share a passionate night together.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 54





	Stay With Me, Forever (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to remake my first ever fanfic so, I hope you enjoy!

Ford leaned back in his desk chair, finally looking away from his research; he could feel the dull ache of headache forming behind his tired eyes. The man glanced at his watch; it read 11:29 PM.  
"Damn, I've been working for nearly 12 hours straight…" Stanford groaned, rubbing his eyes. Ford stood up, stretching his arms with a whine before he stepped over to the elevator that led up to the Mystery Shack; which had closed hours ago. 

Stan was sitting in his armchair, watching the television. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, bowtie loosened, and white dress shirt exposed; the first two buttons having been unbuttoned revealing a gold chain and some of Stan's curly gray chest hair. Mr. Mystery stiffened as he heard the familiar hum of the elevator.   
"Great…" He scoffed, rolling his eyes; preparing himself for his brother's 'lovely presence'.

Ford stepped out of the elevator disguised as a vending machine and entered the 'employees only' door that led to the living area of the Mystery Shack.   
"Stanley…" The elder twin grumbled a greeting and he entered the kitchen.   
"Ford…" The brown eyed man responded, now standing in the kitchen doorway.   
"So, where are the kids? I'm surprised to not hear their giggling and other nonsense at this hour." The Mystery Twins having a 'totally reasonable' bedtime of midnight. Ford asked as he pulled out a plate that had 'Grunkle Ford :)' written on the plastic wrap covering it. 

"Oh, the kids are having a sleepover with Soos and Wendy; something about a movie marathon...So, it's just you, me, and the floorboards." Stan explained, joining his brother at the kitchen table. Ford raised an eyebrow, seeing his brother sat right next to him. Stan responded by raising his own eyebrow with a snicker; mirroring his twin.   
The trenchcoat wearing man swallowed a bite of the sandwich and chuckled, "I see you're still as much of a smartass as ever."  
"Heh, yeah. It's been a part of personality forever, ya know?" The younger brother responded. Stanford scooted forward, placing a kiss on his brother's cheek, causing the other to flinch slightly.

" _Will you stay with me, forever?_ " 

Stan was speechless, staring at his sibling with wide eyes, cheeks dusted a light pink. Ford tilted his head slightly to the right like a puppy who doesn't understand the word 'sit' as a way to ask "Well?"  
" _Yes...I will stay with you, forever…_ " The younger man eventually responded. Stanley scooted closer to his brother, kissing him. Ford smirked and stood up, pressing his twin against the wall, roughly kissing him.   
"Good...that's _exactly_ what I want to hear…" The man with rounded glasses purred, rubbing at his sibling's crotch with his knee. Stan whimpered, bucking his hips slightly as he enjoyed the makeout session, his cock swiftly hardening beneath his brother's touch. 

Ford could feel his own member stiffening as he removed his brother's suit jacket and began unbuttoning his brother's dress shirt. The silver haired man began sucking on his brother's neck as the white dress shirt was dropped to the floor.   
"Oh God! F-Ford…" The shirtless man moaned, tossing his head back slightly. Stanford sucked hard enough to leave a mark on the man's neck, continuing to leave other marks on his sibling's neck. 

After marking his brother, Ford went lower, running his tongue across one of Stan's nipples, teasing the other one by gently rubbing and pinching it.  
"F-Fuck...Ford... D-Don't stop…" Stanley whined, overwhelmed by pleasure. The younger brother took hold of his twin's trenchcoat, pulling it off of him; quickly followed by his sweater and undershirt, joining Stan's previously removed garments.

Stan ran his hands over his brother's well built chest, fingers tracing over various scars; obviously from fighting monsters in the other dimensions. The older man let out small gasps as his scars and torso were felt up, his clothed erection twitching in response. Ford slid down to his knees and pulled down his younger sibling's pants, revealing a large bulge straining against the front of Stan's light blue striped boxers. Ford wrapped his six fingers around the clothed member, stroking it; causing Stan's breathing to deepen. 

"A-Ahh- F-Ford!" Stan gasped, bucking his hips forward, desperate for more friction. The older sibling's fingers crept around the waistband of his younger brother's boxers and pulled them down, freeing Stan's erection. Ford picked up his brother and laid him down on the table, pulling his pants and boxers off, fully exposing his twin to the cool air of the house. 

The silver haired man began to stroke Stan's length, earning pleasured moans from the man. Stanford passionately kissed his brother, tugging his hand upward, eliciting a muffled moan from the exposed man. The men's lips separated as Ford brought two fingers to Stan's mouth.  
" **Suck.** " The older man commanded. The younger twin happily obliged, softly moaning and sucking on his brother's fingers, slicking them up with saliva as Ford continued stroking Stan's length. 

The six-fingered man removed his fingers from his sibling's mouth, the man whining at the loss before feeling two of Ford's fingers plunging into him.   
"A-Ahh! Fuck, S-Sixer…" The bulkier man gasped, heat radiating through his nether regions. The dominant man smirked, angling his fingers and forcing them deeper in sync with each pump of his fist, Stan crying out in small noises of ecstacy.  
"D-Don't stop-" Stanley begged, bucking his hips forward.

Stanford purred, adding a third finger; Stan shrieking loudly as he was stretched further.   
" _M-More…_ " The younger brother demanded, white love threatening to escape. Ford angled his fingers and pressed forward, tips brushing over a sensitive, spongy lump.  
"F-Ford... I'm going to…" Stan warned, dam breaking as thick white ropes painted his stomach and chest. The man was panting and his eyes glazed over, still seeing stars. 

The older twin unbuttoned his pants, freeing his aching cock. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a package and a small bottle. Ford removed the condom from it's package and rolled it into his throbbing length; sure he didn't need it but; better safe than sorry. The man poured a generous amount of clear jelly into his palm and slicked up his rubber covered length. He placed his tip against Stan's entrance.

"Ready, Lee?" The man wearing rounded glasses asked.  
"Yes, Sixer. I want you to fuck me." Stan replied, smiling at his older twin.  
" _...so vulgar…_ " Stanford groaned, sliding his tip into Lee before slowly sliding each inch of his stiff cock into his brother; the man moaning the entire time. Ford let out a small moan, full length inserted in his younger brother; awaiting his brother's sign to continue.

"( _Feels like he's splitting me in half with this thing…_ ) For fucks sake- **Just move already!** " Stan growled, immediately shifting to lust-filled gasps as he felt hips starting to slap against his own. The submissive man gripped the table for dear life, it creaking and shaking with every thrust of Ford's hips.   
" _ **YES, THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE, FORD!**_ " Stan shrieked, Ford's cock finally hitting his Stanley's prostate. The silver haired man gasped, increasing his pace as his cock hit a spot that wracked his brother's body with surges of white-hot pleasure. 

Every thrust of _ecstacy_. The younger brother felt drool rolling down his chin but, he didn't care, every nerve in his body was overwhelmed with pleasure.   
"Lee...You feel so fucking good!" Ford growled, starting to stroke his brother's cock, using the remnants of his previous orgasm as a makeshift lubricant.   
"F-Ford...I can't hold it anymore…" Stanley whimpered, heat on his loins building.  
"Neither can I!" The elder sibling growled, fully inserting his length as he released into the rubber barrier. Stan moaned as a geyser of cum gushed out, covering his entire body in pearly ribbons.

Stanford fell forward, resting against his brother's torso, leaving small kisses against the man's chest.  
"Ford, I love you…"  
"I love you, too, Stanley…"  
Ford pulled out of his brother and removed the rubber, tossing the cream filled condom into the trash. The men gathered their clothes and went to the bedroom, definitely planning on doing so much more than sleeping, having the whole night to whatever they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!💕


End file.
